Kagome and the calls
by Chicharu
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome fight about them having a baby and kagome runs away,four years later when kagome is the owner of the best place to chill in Japan her life turns upside down when she has to face nightmare of her own.
1. Kagome,Aya and the calls

(The scene starts as Kagome age 18 for the flashback after she is 22,living the life in the most famous restaurant in Japan with her little daughter Aya,Meanwhile Inuyasha is on the other side of the street,being a famous model living the life)

Flashback (Kagome and Inuyasha at 18 years old) May 3,2001 Feudal Japan

"Kagome weren't you gonna bring you jacket?It's gonna be cold tonight and I don't want you sick while hunting for the shards!" Inuyasha tells Kagome. Kagome does the usual,nods her head tells Inuyasha she will be ok and runs off back to get her jacket. That night Kagome told Inuyasha she was pregnant. That night

"Pregnant!! how the hell are you gonna look for the shards now?!?also who the hell got you this way"

Inuyasha screamed at kagome,kagome shouted back "One i'm leaving for probably a year,Two if your acting this way then look for your own shards and Three the baby is OUR baby."Inuyasha reply's "WELL FINE IF YOU FEEL THAT WAY LEAVE AND DON'T COME BACK!"At that moment Kagome runs off.

(Flashback Over (FO))(Kagome thoughts are in **BOLD**,Whispers _ITALIC_ and Underlines are DIARY)

Dear Diary,

Wow my little girl is almost 4 also just today I stormed away from Inuyasha,well I hope Sango can help me,her and Miroku seem to be at it again. Koga seems to keep coming back to my club. Trying to flirt with me and all is very stupid of him,well thats all for today bye me!

**May 4****th****,2005**

(Kagome is working in her club, Chime club and restaurant. Koga comes up to her)

"Whats shacking kaggie babes?" Koga says every day and she replies with "Leave me alone Koga and I am not your "Friday Muffin","Kaggie babes" or "Sugar puff"!"Koga leaves after he had been fed and left.

**Night May 4****th**** 2005**

**(Ring Ring Ring)**

"Hello Kagome Residence"

"Hello Poppet"

"Koga leave me alone"

"Who's Koga,i'm a Fan of yours,I follow your every move,better watch your step Hehehe

(HANGS UP)

Kagome quickly calls Sango

"Sango!"

"Kagome dear whats wrong?"

"Someone is stalking me I want you to come pick up Aya"

"Ok i'll come right over"

"I'll call the Hikomari school and tell them she won't be there for a while"

"Ok i'm coming right over"

(HANGS UP)

End of Chapter

_**NEXT CHAPTER: A Hell Away From Home**_

**Kagome suffers to find out who is calling her and why they are,she finds secrets revealed Sango never told her and someone important to Kagome has been kidnapped,who would it be?What lies beneath her?**

**Next chapter:Probably in a week or so,maybe about 1-5 days **


	2. A Hell Away From Home

_**A Hell Away From Home**_

Sango came to pick Aya up,Kagome cried as she kissed her dear Aya on the head to say her last goodbye to her daughter maybe not seeing her dear Aya for day,months,years or maybe never again.She went to bed but before that she had to write in her diary.

Dear Diary,

My heart wen in sorrow

I might not see Aya tomorrow

I miss that hug we had

The way she was when I made her mad

The End

**May 4,2005 Club Chimes**

(Ring Ring Ring)

"Hello Chimes Club/Restaurant Kagome Speaking"

"It's Sango i'm trying to find out what happened see...Inuyasha has been kidnapped"

""WWWWWWWHHHHHAAAAATTTTTT!?!?!?!!?!?!?! Whats going on,I thought he barred up the well,my grandpa did too"

"He got in after you left somehow,he's uh well been here for about 4 years"

"You never told me that!How could you!"

"Hush Kagome we will find him"

"I know who did it"

"Who?"

"The jerk who called!'"

"Ok got the police looking for the crime suspect,they havn't found at trace yet,only men and womens running shoe prints"

"Bye"

"Hangs Up"

(ONE HOUR LATER)

(Ring Ring Ring)

"Hello Kagome Speaking"

"Hello poppet I have got some news for you,I now have you daughter and now i'm going to keep her only if you stay with me forever"

"Idiot"

(Kagome Madly Hangs Up)

(RING RING RING ON KAGOMES CELL)

"Hello,Sango,whats wrong?"

"I have to go to the hospital,i'm having a baby"

"You never told me that!"

"I thought you would of known"

"Oh so thats why you gained weight I thought you ate to many Halloween candy's"

"Hahaha no,but Miroku is not the father"

"Then who is?"

It's...

TO BE CONTINUED

Sorry for it to be THAT short

Next Chapter: Lost Love,At War

Kagome looks top to bottom with the police looking for her lost love,she ends up going to people she never thought she would go to find out in about 2-3 more days


	3. Love Lost War

_**Lost Love War**_

The sirens honked loud as Sango was sent to the hospital. They wait about 10 minutes to get there and about an hour for the baby to be born. It was a boy,a very cute little baby they named "Katsu" (_Katsu is a name meaning "Victory" In Japanese).The baby was sent to the crib later on while kagome was talking to Sango._

"_Sango"_

"_What?"_

"_Who's the father"_

"_A man I met a far bit ago,I feel in love with him and he turned against me,he was very abusive but sweet at first."_

"_Whats his name" Kagome glanced with excitement_

"_N...Naraku..."_

"_WHAT!?!"_

"Ha Ha Just kidding no he only went by the name Jirou"

"Well I have to keep looking it turns out the day care wasn't all that safe. My daughters being held ransom"

"Well it's a good thing I put a tracking system on her bag,unless they found out where that was"

"Well I have to go best of luck"

"Goodbye Kagome Dear"

Kagome ran across to the police station. It was about 16 degree's wet and mucky outside. She felt alone,her lost love was gone and her daughter had been taken care of,she worried about the Smog in the air and how it what it would do with her daughters ASMA. She can remember she had her puffer in the Dora the Explorer bag with the tracking chip,she needed that puffer,more or less she could of found out why her father was Inuyasha and half demon. Well then she would know how she got those ears with the beautify soft jet black hair. After thinking about this she finally arrived. She had her phone set up so the police can track it. She finally went home. Stared at the old grandfather clock her grandfather gave her. Her grandfather died because of his boss who smocked like a chimney but not the point. It was four in the morning. he decided to check her computer to see if there was any mail. Couple of junk. She would go through it later. She turned on the t.v. ,amber alters everywhere she could see looking for her daughter. She checked her mail.

Mail one read

"Join the weight loss program" JUNK

Second Mail

"Thanks for joining neo-pets Aya!"

She cried and skipped it

Third message

"We have your daughter and well give you her back for you,your restaurant,secret recipes or 1 million dollars"

She couldn't believe it. She called the cops and the head cop from japan picked up,Mr.Izumi picked up,He was trying to be weak about it.He didn't want Kagome to feel she was the only one even know he made her worse by bringing up the subject.

"Hello?"

"Mr.Izumi it's Kagome Higorashi"

"Why hell Miss. Higorashi What can I do ya for?"

"Can you trace the email I sent you?"

"Yes yes of course and i'm heartbroken of what you must be going through"

"Whell I must find this guy before I may never see her again"

"Well here's the...what the?"

"What?"

"It says the computers out in sea...Canada"

End Of Chapter 3:

Next Chapter: _**Kagome goes to Canada,Found Ali,Help and Rescue!**_

**Kagome goes to Canada as she meets up with a Canadian swat team.****She finds out theres a anted guy fitting the voice on her telephone as something more ugly.All this information revealed NEST CHAPTER coming SOON**

**SUMMARY OF CHAPTER**

_**Baby born "Victory/Katsu"**_

_**Ransom Email**_

_-** Suspect – Jirou**_


	4. Disclaimer

All trademarks, rights, copyright…and all the other elements concerning such matters are owned the peoplez who made inuyasha. Only the plot, a few changes of personalities, and some characters are original or of my doing


End file.
